wrathofkingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nasier
"Kartoresh’s Ashman Legions are said to be engaging in nothing more than training exercises across our northern borders. And yet we know their military recruitment has tripled, and exports for war material has similarly increased, especially in the specialty lacquers and paints used for their magical war masks. And Scion King Nasier himself is said to have removed the Ancient King’s traditional war mask from the vaults." - Envoy Harig ARIKANIA BELONGS TO NASIER BY RIGHT. Through great power and control of bound elemental lords, the Ancient King`s eldest son still lives and directs the continent`s largest nation. The Everthrone is his by blood, and all the world will bow to him or burn. The most accomplished of his siblings, Nasier was the first to build his own nation within his father`s Kingdom. He united fractious peoples, brought prosperity, and wielded power second only to his father. It was never enough. Striving to be worthy of the Everthrone, Nasier turned to darker, forbidden practices and unlocked the power of the elemental lords. Nasier`s nation of Kartoresh is united behind its Scion King and the Great Temples of its elemental patrons. Its numerous and pious people routinely give themselves over for inhabitation by demonic elemental spirits, transforming into utterly loyal soldiers who fight without fear and kill without compunction. After centuries of quiescence, Nasier himself stirs from his fortress, and his armies assemble. When the Burning King marches to war, the world will be forever remade, one way or the other. NASIER PLAY STYLE Nasier love nothing more than to see their enemies wither in their path. The Nasier Ashmen charge is legendary and few enemies have ever lived to tell the tale. They’re often supported by the Pelagarth who revel in combat and despite their lack of armor, cause more casualties then they take. The specialists of Nasier prefer to use flames to punish their enemies. One of the most aggressive armies, their zeal for reinstating the Efrenti presence leads them to wrought destruction throughout the continent. LEADERS NASIER-AlyanaHeska.png|Alyana Heska (Rank 2)|link=Alyana Heska NASIER-ArkanThesh.png|Arkan Thesh (Rank 2)|link=Arkan Thesh NASIER-AshmenHakar.png|Ashmen Hakar (Rank 1)|link=Ashmen Hakar NASIER-BruteWarden.png|Brute Warden (Rank 1)|link=Brute Warden NASIER-ElsisTagil.png|Elsis Tagil (Rank 2)|link=Elsis Tagil NASIER-FirehawkRaidLeader.png|Firehawk Raid Leader (Rank 1)|link=Firehawk Raid Leader NASIER-PelegarthHowl.png|Pelegarth Howl (Rank 2)|link=Pelegarth Howl NASIER-TheUnmasked.png|The Unmaksed (Rank 1)|link=The Unmasked INFANTRY NASIER-AshmenSwordsman.png|Ashmen Swordsman (Rank 1)|link=Ashmen Swordsman NASIER-FelHammer.png|Fel Hammer (Rank 2)|link=Fel Hammer NASIER-PelegarthBloodmask.png|Pelegarth Bloodmask (Rank 1)|link=Pelegarth Bloodmask NASIER-PelegarthBrute.png|Pelegarth Brute (Rank 2)|link=Pelegarth Brute NASIER-AshmenFirehawk.png|Ashmen Firehawk (Rank 2)|link=Ashmen Firehawk SPECIALISTS NASIER-ArkazanGreatwing.png|Arkazan Greatwing (Rank 1)|link=Arkazan Greatwing NASIER-Greathorn.png|Greathorn (Rank 2)|link=Greathorn NASIER-IzariWarhounds.png|Izari Warhounds (Rank 1)|link=Izari Warhounds NASIER-KorKallum.png|Kor Kallum (Rank 2)|link=Kor Kallum NASIER-Longhorn.png|Longhorn (Rank 1)|link=Longhorn NASIER-Rathor.png|Rathor (Rank 1)|link=Rathor NASIER-SarvothShadowVeil.png|Sarvoth Shadow Veil (Rank 1)|link=Sarvoth Shadow Veil NASIER-ShadrusArikim.png|Shadrus Arikim (Rank 2)|link=Shadrus Arikim NASIER-TheBlindHakar.png|The Blind Hakar (Rank 2)|link=The Blind Hakar NASIER-TheBloodchild.png|The Bloodchild (Rank 2)|link=The Bloodchild NASIER-VallenyaRhabar.png|Vallenya Rhabar (Rank 1)|link=Vallenya Rhabar MEDIA NASIER-StatCards.png|Stat Cards|link=http://wrathofkings.com/ks/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/NasierCompiledV2.pdf Wrath of Kings Nasier Tactics Part 1: Faction Overview - Playlist 1/5 (Published 15 Dec 2015) Lead Developer Michael Shinall speaking about Nasier tactics. Note that all videos are unscripted and done as a casual conversation piece. Playlist Contents: # Faction Overview # The Ashmen # Pelegarth Bloodmasks # Fel Hammers # Specialists Tactics Talk: Arkazan Greatwing + Pelegarth Brutes (by Design Chats with Michael Shinall)